The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Deutzia hybrid and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Low 18’. ‘Low 18’ represents a new Deutzia, a perennial shrub grown for landscape use.
‘Low 18’ arose from a cross made by the Inventor in June of 2011 in Warsash, Hampshire, United Kingdom between Deutzia ‘Magicien’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Deutzia setchuenensis var corymbifolia as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Low 18’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in 2014.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Warsash, Hampshire, United Kingdom in 2014. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.